With the advent of microelectronics, electronic devices have become progressively smaller and more powerful over time. For example, glucose meters have been developed that now allow patients and other individuals to monitor blood glucose levels in the privacy of their own home. Such devices are typically powered by relatively small coin cell type batteries. Other devices, such as hearing aids, require even smaller button cell batteries that are very difficult to handle. Users of these devices may experience hand-eye coordination difficulties and other dexterity issues, due to medical conditions or simply age, that make replacement of the batteries a very difficult process. For example, common battery compartment designs require the battery door to hold the batteries in place. When a battery is inserted into the battery compartment, the battery is pressed against a battery contact spring that creates an electrical circuit for powering the electronic device. The battery contact spring is biased to push the battery out of the compartment. When closed, the battery door is used to resist the biasing force applied by the battery contact springs to hold the batteries within the battery compartment. With such a design, the batteries have a tendency to pop out of the battery compartment which in turn can make battery replacement a very difficult and frustrating task. The battery door also needs a sufficient thickness so as to resist the biasing force from the battery contact spring that is pushing the battery out of the battery compartment. If it is too thin, the battery door can undesirably deform over the life of the device. In addition, the battery contact spring also needs to be oversized in order to adequately contact the battery over the life of the device. These design considerations unnecessarily increase the size and weight of the electronic device. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.